pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gengar
Gengar (Japanese: ゲンガー Gengaa) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Gengar is a shadow-like round-bodied Pokémon with two large pointed ears and short spikes lining its back. Gengar has two red eyes and a toothy sinister smile. It has claws on its hands. Gengar stands on its two short legs, but it can Levitate as well. Special abilities Gengars have the ability Levitate. Levitate makes Gengar immune to -type moves. This Pokémon hides in the shadows. It is said that if Gengar is hiding, it cools the area by nearly 10°F. When there is a Full Moon, this Pokémon likes to scare people by pretending to be their shadow, then laugh at their fear. Gengars are mostly based on being mean and evil by tormenting people, hurting them and overtaking them. It can absorb any surrounding heat, leaving a sudden chill. To steal the life of its target, it slips into the prey's shadow and silently waits for an opportunity. Gengar is also able to merge with and inhabit the shadow of another being. Evolution Gengar is the evolved form of Haunter, by trade. It can further evolve into Mega Gengar by using its Gengarite. Anime *Giant Gengar *Drake's Gengar *Morty's Gengar *Agatha's Gengar *Fantina's Gengar *Red's Gengar *Conley's Gengar *Lon's Gengar Game info Statistics Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=Under a full moon, this Pokémon likes to mimic the shadows of people and laugh at their fright. |yellow=A Gengar is close by if you feel a sudden chill. It may be trying to lay a curse on you. |gold=It steals heat from its surroundings. If you feel a sudden chill, it is certain that a Gengar appeared. |silver=To steal the life of its target, it slips into the prey's shadow and silently waits for an opportunity. |crystal=Hiding in people's shadows at night, it absorbs their heat. The chill it causes makes the victims shake. |ruby=Sometimes, on a dark night, your shadow thrown by a streetlight will suddenly and startlingly overtake you. It is actually a Gengar running past you, pretending to be your shadow. |sapphire=Sometimes, on a dark night, your shadow thrown by a streetlight will suddenly and startlingly overtake you. It is actually a Gengar running past you, pretending to be your shadow. |emerald=Deep in the night, your shadow cast by a streetlight may suddenly overtake you. It is actually a Gengar running past you, pretending to be your shadow. |firered=It is said to emerge from darkness to steal the lives of those who become lost in mountains. |leafgreen=On the night of the full moon, if shadows move on their own and laugh, it must be Gengar's doing. |diamond=It hides in shadows. It is said that if Gengar is hiding, it cools the area by nearly 10 degrees F. |pearl=Lurking in the shadowy corners of rooms, it awaits chances to steal its prey's life force. |platinum=The leer that floats in darkness belongs to a Gengar delighting in casting curses on people. |heartgold=It steals heat from its surroundings. If you feel a sudden chill, it is certain that a Gengar appeared. |soulsilver=To steal the life of its target, it slips into the prey's shadow and silently waits for an opportunity. |black=The leer that floats in darkness belongs to a Gengar delighting in casting curses on people. |white=The leer that floats in darkness belongs to a Gengar delighting in casting curses on people. |black 2=The leer that floats in darkness belongs to a Gengar delighting in casting curses on people. |white 2=The leer that floats in darkness belongs to a Gengar delighting in casting curses on people. |x=It hides in shadows. It is said that if Gengar is hiding, it cools the area by nearly 10 degrees Fahrenheit. |y=Hiding in people's shadows at night, it absorbs their heat. The chill it causes makes the victims shake. |or=Sometimes, on a dark night, your shadow thrown by a streetlight will suddenly and startlingly overtake you. It is actually a Gengar running past you, pretending to be your shadow. |as=Sometimes, on a dark night, your shadow thrown by a streetlight will suddenly and startlingly overtake you. It is actually a Gengar running past you, pretending to be your shadow.}} Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Game locations |border = |redblue = Evolve Haunter |rbrarity = None |yellow = Evolve Haunter |yrarity = None |goldsilver = Evolve Haunter |gsrarity = None |crystal = Evolve Haunter |crarity = None |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Evolve Haunter |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Old Chateau (Any GBA Pokémon game) |dprarity = Dongle |platinum = Old Chateau (Any GBA Pokémon game) |ptrarity = Dongle |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Haunter |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Evolve Haunter (White only) |bwrarity = None |xy = Evolve Haunter |xyrarity = None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Side game locations |type= |Trozei=Endless Level 68, Forever Level 18, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Haunter |PMD2=Sky Stairway (1-49F) |Ranger1=Fiore Temple |Ranger2=Hippowdon Temple, Altru Tower, Altru Building, |Ranger3=Oblivia Ruins, Dark Temple |Rumble=Eternal Tower |PPWii=Haunted Zone }} Side game data |number=019 |pokemon=Gengar |group=Ghost |fieldmove=Psy Power 3 |pokeassist=Ghost |entry=It attacks by spitting out eerie orbs and sinister ones imbued with loathing. |hp=5320 (approx.) |onsight=Teleports towards and chases player. }} Sprites |rbspr = RB 094 front.png |yspr = Y 094 front.png |grnspr = GR 094 front.png |gldspr = G 094 front.png |gldsprs = Gengar_Shiny_G.png |slvspr = S 094 front.png |slvsprs = Gengar_Shiny_S.png |cryspr = C 094 front.gif |crysprs = Gengar_Shiny_C.gif |rbysapspr = RS 094 front.png |rbysapsprs = Gengar_Shiny_RS.png |emeraldspr = E 094 front.gif |emeraldsprs = Gengar_Shiny_E.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 094 front.png |frlgsprs = Gengar_Shiny_FRLG.png |dpspr = DP 094 front.png |dpsprs = Gengar_Shiny_DP.png |ptspr = Pt 094 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 094 front.png |hgsssprs = Gengar_Shiny_HGSS.png |Iback = Gengar_Back_I.png |IIback = Gengar_Back_II.png |IIbacks = Gengar_Back_Shiny_II.png |IIIback = Gengar_Back_III.png |IIIbacks = Gengar_Back_Shiny_III.png |IVbacks = Gengar_Back_Shiny_IV.png |IVback = Gengar_Back_DP.png |bwspr = Gengar BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vbacks = |Vback = |xyspr =Gengar XY.gif |xysprs=Gengar_Shiny_XY.gif |VIback=Gengar_Back_XY.gif |VIbacks=Gengar_Back_Shiny_XY.gif }} Mega Evolution Sprites Trivia *Despite Gengar being able to sneak within shadows, it is unable to learn the move Shadow Sneak. *Despite being part -type, it cannot learn any Poison-type moves by leveling up. *Even though Gengar isn't levitating, it still has the ability Levitate. *Unlike most Pokémon, a Shiny Gengar has a small physical difference from a normal Gengar in HeartGold and SoulSilver. In said games, the spikes on a Shiny Gengar's back are shaped differently than a regular Gengar's. *Gengar is four inches shorter than Haunter, despite it being evolved from Haunter. **Mega Gengar, like Mega Alakazam, gets shorter when it Mega Evolves. *Gengar's Mega Stone is banned by Smogon on online battles in X/Y due to Shadow Tag and Perish Song. *There is a theory stating that Gengar might be the shadow of Clefairy or Clefable. **This is because they have a similar physical appearance, because Gengar's name originates from the term "doppelganger", and because Gengar's species is Shadow Pokémon. *Gengar, along with Nidorino and Jigglypuff, are the first Pokémon to appear in any Pokémon media. *Back in 2014 a shiny Gengar was released with the move Sludge Wave, a move Gengar normally cannot learn. Origins Gengar may have been based on the Oni, a creature of ancient Japanese folklore that was said to float invisibly above cities, bringing anything from a natural disaster like an earthquake to a terrible disease. It also appears to be based off a ghostly cat. Its name is possibly based off "doppelganger". Gallery 094Gengar_OS_anime.png 094Gengar_OS_anime_2.png 094Gengar_OS_anime_3.png 094Gengar_AG_anime.png 094Gengar_Dream.png 094Gengar_Mega_Dream.png 094Gengar_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 094Gengar_Pokemon_Stadium.png 094Gengar_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg 094Gengar_Pokemon_Conquest.png Category:Trade Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon